A Good Night's Sleep
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Being targeted by Red John will make anyone lose sleep. Lisbon is hypervigilant after her capture by Red John. When she drops off to sleep, she jolts awake. Jane puts his able mind to the problem and recommends a solution that involves more than their minds. 1-shot. Warning: Strong sexual content. If you don't like that stuff, don't read this! Disclaimer: The Mentalist? Not mine!


The air was foul and dank, sour with the smoke of evaporated life, its meat-hung skeletal remains flung into every corner of the destroyed room, chunks even launched to the ceiling like vomit spewed by a demon. Her solitary flashlight illuminated trifles in the layers of darkness, making little sense of the scene in its snapshot beams and small pools of light. Stepping gingerly through the debris, she trembled as her shoes slid on the slimy blots and blobs that squelched nauseously underfoot. She was sure these were pieces of somebody, since she had passed isolated fingers, bloody lengths of bone and even a whole arm strewn in her path. There was nothing she could recognize of Patrick Jane. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she didn't want to consider. She just continued her search.

It was mostly open space, but there was a small room to the side, and it was here that Teresa Lisbon found what at first she thought was his body, just inside the doorway. Her heart constricted in horror. Had she lost him so soon after his confession of love on the beach? She knew he was declaring love that he couldn't yet name out loud. Because he intended to go to his death. Without her. And now he lay lifeless at her feet, his suit blackened and his body tossed, left face down, limbs at odd angles like a rag doll.

"Jane!" It was a strangled, hopeless call, followed by uncensored sobbing. "Oh, God! Jane!" She ran to him, her knees sliding in something foul as she bent over to grasp his shoulders.

Terrified to roll him over, Lisbon rested her forehead against the back of his head and whispered his name. Her fingers probed lightly for a pulse at his neck but before she could sense anything, he uttered a groan that seemed far away and full of pain. "Jane!" It was a shout of triumph now!

Carefully, Lisbon rolled him to his back. He was not conscious. His mouth and nostrils were caked and lined with soot. When his chest began to heave rhythmically, she knew he would vomit and quickly pushed him onto his side. What he issued was slimy and black, tinged with blood. But she didn't care and helped him clear his mouth with her bare fingers. He coughed somewhere still far away and she pounded on his back until he heaved up another mass of filth. His body began to siphon air, giving him a little color as she watched. Pushing filthy hair away from his ear, she kissed it and whispered, "You're all right now. I'm here and I'm going to call for help."

Lisbon was fishing her pocket for her phone when she saw something large fall from the ceiling nearby, then heard it crash into the debris. When she saw it was a ruined beam, she realized the structure of the house would not hold and that they were still in danger. She had to get him out of the building!

Attempts to rouse Jane enough to walk were ineffective, but he was able to sit up, floppy without her support. Another piece of beam fell, crashing loudly not five feet away. Lisbon clutched her cross and prayed earnestly to God for strength to get Jane out of there. At the end of her prayer, she threw in a request to her name saint for assistance, too. Then, she grabbed Jane under the arm, shouting as if angry, "Get up, Jane! Get up!" In his stupor, he roused sufficiently to recognize Lisbon was giving an order and managed enough obedience to push up a little. It was just enough to give Lisbon the leverage she needed to take his weight on her shoulders and half drag him out the door, her hand cinched tightly at his waist.

Jane passed out again as she settled him to the ground. Lisbon turned him to his side when he began another fit of coughing. She tried to soothe his unconscious form with low encouraging words, gently stroking his hair to let him know she was with him. He never awoke during the ambulance ride or his admittance to the hospital.

Now he lay unconscious. The doctors told her not to worry, that he'd suffered no real injury and would wake soon. Cho stood with her at the door to his hospital room, looking on in sadness at the doomed bravery of the man resting before them. Cho let Lisbon go in alone to see him.

Standing at his bedside, knowing that he would be all right, Lisbon reflected on what had happened at the beach. Such a sweet confession. The way he hugged her, she knew he loved her and she did not try to hide her love, returning his hug tightly. It left her giddy as a schoolgirl. He said he had a surprise for her, to wait. And then the bastard had driven off, stranding her on the cliff at sundown, calling for him at the highway's edge! The little shit! Oh, he was stirring now!

So glad to see Jane struggle for consciousness, gulping extra air to do it, Lisbon said sweetly, "Welcome back," her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Jane managed to barely lift his eyelids, his Lisbon swimming into focus, her eyes soft in her beautiful face, framed by the heavy dark waves of her lustrous hair. He was so lucky to be alive! He thought he would never see her again. Mustering a small smile, he breathed her name. "Lisbon!"

"Don't try to talk, Jane. Just rest. You're going to be fine."

"Lisbon."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I had to." As he breathed and talked, he felt his head begin to clear and he tried to sit up.

"No. Lie down and rest."

"Lisbon."

She leaned in. "I'm here, Jane. I'm not going anywhere."

"Lisbon. C'mere, partner."

When her face was very close, Jane pushed forward and kissed her lips, falling back to the pillow. Chastising herself for the sudden flush of desire she felt for this man lying in his hospital bed, she nevertheless leaned in to steal a second kiss. The patient grinned broadly, just a little too self-satisfied. Not too sick for a little payback, she thought. She grabbed a substantial wad of the flesh on his arm and pinched, hard, giving it a painful twist before she let go!

"Ow! Lisbon! That hurt!" Jane rubbed his arm.

"That's not all you've got coming to you, jackass!"

"I certainly hope not". Jane slanted his eyes suggestively at her. "Now that I'm alive . . . "

Lisbon frowned. "Who knows how long that will last, at the rate you're going? Think I'm going to throw myself at a walking dead man?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jane held out his hand. "Aw, don't cry, Lisbon. I'm all right. See?" He smiled and wiggled his fingers, begging her to take his hand.

She offered her small one and he took it, squeezing affectionately. The size difference was shocking, his so broad and the fingers so long, swallowing hers like a child's. She wondered briefly if that old wives tale could be true, then blushed and darted her eyes guiltily to see Jane raise his eyebrows knowingly at her, drawing her hand to his body. Lowering the blanket, he placed Lisbon's hand over his hospital gown on the strong erection underneath and, setting his hand on top of hers, guided it up and down his full length as she watched, lips parted and moist, cheeks aflame.

Jane grinned wickedly at her. "That's enough, now. I'm supposed to be resting. Next thing I know you'll be taking bad boy out and having your way with him. First you have to show me yours." He laughed when he saw Lisbon trying to figure out if he was serious. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he looked down at her pants. "Just open them up and let me peek in. I bet I can get a finger in there."

Lisbon went bright red, then cocked her head at him in disbelief. "Honestly? I think you suffered a brain injury in that explosion."

"Maybe." He winked at her. "Let's take advantage of it. Open your pants."

"Damn it, Jane! Is this what it's going to be? One tease after another? I can't take any more."

"What! You want to jump me in my hospital bed when I've barely regained consciousness? Lisbon! I'm surprised at you!" He winked at her, pressing her hand tighter against his excited flesh and pulling her closer to whisper. "Personally, I love hands and fingers, but I can wait. I look forward to enjoying your passion, Teresa."

They shared a lengthy kiss, Lisbon's fingers exploring a little, curious about what was under her hand. When Jane sighed and pushed his hips forward a little, Lisbon blushed furiously, broke the kiss and pulled her hand away. "Keep dreaming, big boy!" She'd meant to take him down a peg, but snorted in laughter when she realized what she'd said.

"Now who's teasing?" Jane laughed, too, and the tense heat of the moment eased.

Another coughing fit took him and Lisbon pressed the call button for the nurse. "You get some rest now, Patrick," she said softly and bent to kiss his forehead, pulling the blanket back over him. "We'll pick this up at a later time."

"I'll hold you to that promise!"

"You won't have to."

The nurse came in, giving Lisbon a nasty look for staying too long and distressing her patient. Lisbon rolled her eyes as she went out the door. If the nurse only knew what really went on in that man's mind . . .


End file.
